


quiet nights

by A_Confused_Kitten



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what to tag this as, Just a wholesome fic, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Multi, Musketeer March 2021, Non-Canon Relationship, OT4, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: In their line of work, Athos has always found sleep to be something treasured.In the rush of a mission, or in the midst of a battle, there’s something special about being able to let down your guard, to let your mind wander. It’s trust, and that is the only way he can describe it.It’s knowing that, without even a moment’s doubt, the people around you will watch your back, while they know that you have theirs.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère/Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	quiet nights

In their line of work, Athos has always found sleep to be something treasured. 

In the rush of a mission, or in the midst of a battle, there’s something special about being able to let down your guard, to let your mind wander. It’s trust, and that is the only way he can describe it. 

It’s knowing that, without even a moment’s doubt, the people around you will watch your back, while they know that you have theirs.

And now, with his partners by his side, and the starlit sky far above their heads and a fire roaring on the ground, he  _ knows  _ that he was right to call this feeling trust. Because what else could it be? He trusts these men with his life, his past, his everything. 

If any of them were in danger, Athos doesn’t know what lines he would and wouldn’t cross.

But none of that matters, because tonight is a quiet night, a gentle one, and these nights aren’t meant for thoughts of danger.

“Someone’s thinking,” Aramis says, his voice loud amongst the quiet night. It’s not particularly surprising that Aramis is the one to point it out, because his friend  _ has  _ always been good at reading people, and well, cold forests have always made it harder for Aramis to let down his walls.

Athos smiles and he answers, because what else is he to do? “Only wondering how I got stuck with such an idiotic lot of partners.”

Porthos chuckles, and d’Artagnan laughs, and the familiar sounds, hopeful and bright, warm Athos more than the fire ever could. 

d’Artagnan grins, and before Athos knows it, he’s practically got a Gascon resting his head in his lap. Which, of course, doesn’t surprise him in the slightest. d’Artagnan has always been the most affectionate of their group, second only to Aramis, and third to Porthos, while Athos is usually the one being piled upon. 

Athos sighs, rolling his eyes and getting comfortable, as though he  _ doesn’t  _ love every moment like this. And these moments are far and in between, because no one in Paris wants a relationship between men, let alone four of them, and that makes these nights all the more special.

Besides, his partners have long since learned that he loves the soft, soft attention that these nights have come to promise. 

He sighs again, but d’Artagnan merely grins up at him, and that look really is brighter than all the stars in the sky, and  _ really,  _ how could Athos not smile back. “Must you do this every night?”

“You know you love it.” d’Artagnan says, and well, they all know he’s right. 

Somehow, that’s a cue for Porthos and Aramis to join in, each one laughing as they do so. Porthos ends up on Athos’ left, and Aramis besides him, and somehow, it’s peaceful.

The stars above them are bright, and the campfire still dances, sending smoke into the night sky, and around them, the forest teams with life. Still, it’s quiet, as though it were just the four of them. 

And it is, in a way. 

Because somehow, each one of them had ended up adrift. In a new place, a new world, a new life, and somehow, that had led them to now. To four people and four loves, and somehow, they’re all turning out alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Quick fic for Musketeer March, and as if now, the only one I've posted outside of Tumblr, but this ot4 needs more fics on ao3, so i'm sticking it here, too.
> 
> Come yell at me if ya wanna chat!  
> Discord: Cheshire#1847  
> Tumblr: aconfusedkitten


End file.
